


You Are the Moon

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuko kisses him with the taste of dried out promises and opium on her lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are the Moon

**You Are the Moon.**

She moves first. The light is enough for Clow to see the pale silhouette of her breast, the way her hair glides over her skin. She lights up her pipe, a spark of gold and crimson before the sweet aroma of her opium wafts towards him.

Clow's hand traces the long, almost endless line of her back. His fingers tangle on her hair and she looks over her shoulder. The light is enough for Clow to see her profile, but not enough for him to catc the look in her eyes, thankfully.

"Idiot," Yuuko murmurs before she rolls over.

"Always," Clow admits gently, like a stab wound. His hand remains on her skin as she moves, but it goes from her back to her arm to her breast. He cups it softly, thumb against her nipple. Yuuko smokes and blows the sweet scented smoke around them.

She moves again, dark hair and white skin and impossible-to-see eyes. She moves on top of him, her thighs around his hips, and he leans forward, her hair brushing his skin, leaving her pipe by his side. Clow breathes in and he moans as she takes him inside her body.

Yuuko kisses him with the taste of dried out promises and opium on her lips, and Clow wonders what his kisses taste for her.


End file.
